A request to measure the distance to an external target has been increased. In particular, during viewing of an image, a request to view a three-dimensional (3D) image, i.e. a stereoscopic image, in addition to a two-dimensional (2D) image has been increased. The distance to an external target may be detected to detect the depth of a 3D image. Various methods of detecting the distance to an external target have been tried.